The invention relates to a clutch actuator for a manual-shift motor vehicle transmission, comprising a driver-operated clutch pedal or lever, a clutch linkage between a clutch of the motor vehicle and the pedal or lever, and a damper adapted to delay clutch engagement on a fast release of the clutch pedal or lever.
A clutch actuator is disclosed in US 2014/0110217 A1, incorporated herein by reference. The damper, which is coupled permanently either with the pedal or lever or with a part of the clutch linkage, delays excessively rapid engagement of the clutch by providing a force opposed to pressure from a return spring of the clutch pedal or lever. The damper functions to prevent damage to the motor vehicle and to avoid discomfort to passengers. During a clutch engagement movement, the damper is more effective than during a clutch disengagement movement, and the damper may be effective only during starting from a standing position of the vehicle. If the damper is effective, it delays clutch engagement within the whole range of a clutch engagement movement. If the damper would be effective irrespective of the driving situation, it would prevent fast clutch reengagement also during shifting between any gears, which could be uncomfortable for the driver. Further, if the damper would be effective only during starting from a standing position of the vehicle, there would be a non-uniform reengagement behavior of the clutch depending on the driving situation which could confuse the driver.
The object of this invention is to provide a more comfortable clutch actuator with a damper. This object is solved by a clutch actuator according the preferred embodiment of the invention.